Joker joins the Brawl
by 100hypersonic
Summary: a collection of dumb stories base of dumb meme
1. prologue: welcome to smash

After Joker was done celebrating his invite with his friends he went straight to meet with Mr. Sakurai, the rest of the phantom thieves waited to go with them seeing it as a big achievement "Akira I think it's over there" Haru pointed one a some man sleeping on a fold up table in front of an entrances

"Excuse me me sir" joker said "i'm looking for Mr. Masahiro Sakurai." The Man yawned.

"i am Masahiro Sakurai" he rubbed his eyes a bit then handed them a piece of paper "please sign you name, date of birth, and in case you are hurt in between matches an emergency contact information." Makoto stepped forward

"i'll be taking that." she claimed as the picked up the pin on the table then reached the clipboard.

"No the hell you won't." Akira replied taking the pin from her then handing it to Futaba.

"Seriously?" Makoto said angrily as Futaba smirked at her.

"Welcome to smash" Sakurai said before he went back to sleep, with that the phantom thieves went inside to help their leader unpack his Ann, Makoto,haru tried to help him look for his room, Ryuji, Futaba and Yusuke left the group almost immediately to go sight seeing. after 15 minutes Ann realize that they've been going around in circles.

"um what happen to Mona-chan?" Haru noticed he wasn't in joker's bag and the others let out a frustrated sigh.

"Excuse me" a man silver short hair was behind them "is this your cat?"

"yes sadly" joker sad looking madder then he's ever been.

"what do you mean sadly!" mona yelled.

"He can talk?" the man said

"you can hear him?" Ann responded.

"i'm weird like that i guess, names Robin by the way, if your Joker then i'm your roommate." joker rushed over to robin and hugged him a tight as he could

"THANK YOU" Joker feels has if he has a bond with robin now.

"let go i'm still here!" mona yelled!"

While Robin and Haru help Akira unpack everything in his room Makoto and Ann looked for everyone else. "Dude!" Ryuji said with excitement "there are so many hot girls here, I'm starting to get jealous."

"mmMmm" Joker trying to find out where to put one of his posters.

"They had so many cool weapons" Futaba's face lit up as she spoke "and i think I saw a space too!"

"mmMmm"

"...do you need help joker?" Ann asked.

"i'd love that, it's going to get dark soon."

"And since when are you afraid of the dark?" a swap of bats appear in middle of the room and formed a woman. "Hello Ren" Bayonetta said with slightly disappointed look on her face while joker started to look pale.

"M-M-Mom?" he mumbled shocking the rest of the phantom thieves

"WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 1 Joker and Bayonetta

"Y-your mom's a witch?" Ann asked.

"you mom is HOT!" Ryuji yelled.

"Pretty much yeah" Akira answer "well the first part yeah. Ryuji, come on dude."

"wait have you been a witch this whole." Makoto asked

"not really it's a little-"

"JOKER DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY TIMES WE ALMOST DIED LAST YEAR!"

"i DON'T have her powers you moron!"

"guys" Haru stepped form "please don't fight." she begged as they yelled over her, Bayonetta chuckled

"well you've certainly made some interesting friends Ren." she started suck one her lollipops.

"well I actually go my Akira now." she rose up her left eyebrow "it was a joke." he said with his head in shame making the others feel uncomfortable seeing their leading so terrified. Bayonetta looked at Ryuji who has been starting at her for now a good minute.

"Hello dear" she said while walking closer to him " and what's your name?" she asked with devilish smirk making him blush.

"H-H-H-Hi I'm-R-R-R-R-R" Ann rolled her eyes then hit him in the ribs with her elbow " RYUJI! MY NAMES RYUJI, HI!"

"So i take it you two have been getting along well?" she asked.

"Y-Yes me and ken have been buds since he transferred to our school." joker give him a look that read _did you seriously just call me Ken?_ Ryuji felt his face get hot to the point where it was getting hard to breath.

"well i'm happy you too are close" she took the lollipop out her mouth and leading in. "Hopefully we can get closer too." she whisper in his ear "do you like sweets?" she held her lollipop in front of his lips. "you can have this one if you want i have plenty." Feeling himself about to pass out he jumped back.

"Were's the bathroom!?" his voice cricked when he yelled.

"down the hall to the right." Robin covered his mouth trying not too laugh, Ryuji blitzed out of the room and Bayonetta looked but at joker.

"I like that one, please tell me he's staying."

"please don't make fun of my friends"

Once they finished with the room yuuske inserted on not leaving until he could draw Bayonetta which took four hours. after that the phantom thieves where ready to leave but unfortunately Ann got emotionally out of no were, Ren tried to comfort her but then she hugged him as tight as she could "Ann come on, i'm going to miss you too but it's starting to hurt." Ryuji tried to pull her off but then he started crying too "Guys seriously?" he hear a camera go off know that Bayonetta was taking pictures, when he got them in the car finally Samus showed up.

"Hey Futaba do you still wanna ride?" Futaba's face lit up.

"CAN I JOKER? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?!" Joker sighed

"Fine." Futaba shot out of the car like a rocket into joker's arms and kissed him on the cheek about thirteen times before he finally dropped her.

"Alright, lets go exploring little dude" Samus said as they fist bumped then ran inside where you could still hear her screaming space ship. the other drove off after saying their final goodbyes (again).

You have some good friends Ren" Bayonetta commented.

"yeah they're the best."

* * *

After the long day Joker had the slept like a log the only thing that will come up was the sound of a stomach growling, that said it still took them that longer to actually start moving. "Oh are you feeling hungry dear?" Bayonetta asked.

" yeah that'd be gr- Wait why you in my bed and why am I naked?!" he looked next to him " wait why am not in my not in my bed?"

" i wanted to spent time with you, we haven't seen each other in a while."

"so you took me from my room and stripped me."

"it seem like a good idea at the time." joker was so tried he just noticed he was sleeping on the floor surround by a bunch of people.

"kid you are pretty noisy at...holy shit it's 2:30"Samus got up and started stretching "Palutena, we got a match wake up." joker looked behind him as stood up and yawn, a weird light came from her back that lit up the room.

"Oh hello there" Palutena greeted "and who might you be?"

"what's this guy doing here?" the Wii fit trainer asked "is he some kind of peeking tom?"

"i doubt it" Samus said as she crouch down down in front of him "but he dose have a cute little peeper tho."

"little what?" Samus pointed between his legs making him corner himself with his hands.

"you should get dress, you're making a scene." Bayonetta joked.

"then give me back my clothes!" joker snipped as the girl started laugh as Palutena handed him a basket with his clothes

"Bayonetta why didn't well us about you son, he's adorable!" he really wanted to say no i'm not but it wouldn't help his cast.

"well i for one do not want that many people to know." he said while finally getting dressed.

"oh really now" Bayonetta said sounding a little hurt.

"well yeah i just don't want to fill in your shoes, from what i heard from robin you were pretty broken (whatever that means) you understand right?" his "mother" smiled.

"of course i do, in that case the keep doesn't leave this room."

"thanks, well Imma get going." he headed for the door but Bayonetta let out a huge fake cough.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she tapped herself on the cheek, joker blushed as all the girls started smirking.

"Come on, it's embarrassing."

"If that's the cause" she pulled joker closer and gave him a big o smooch on the cheek leaving some of her lipstick on him, his face turned completely red as he tried to wipe it of but it wouldn't budge. Samus couldn't contain her laughter while the other sing _AWWWWW_ in unison. Ren open the door and immediately felt a murderous intent hit him, apparently he pass by the girls boy to get to the fight area. "Oh howdy boys." Bayonetta teased before closing the door behind the defenseless child leaving him with a bunch of guys. the Air felt like pure rage and jealously (especially from snake), which made since because to the rest of the guys it looks like joker got luck seeing as how he just walked out of the girls room with barley any close on and got a kiss from Bayonetta of all people. he could only get a few words out to break the ice.

"Hi guys, i'm new"

* * *

 __ _author_ _note: hi everyone i hope your liking the story so far. i made a intro to go with this if ya wanna see it._

 _/9drMup8_haw_


	3. Chapter 2 The deal

Joker woke up in the infirmary with a massive headache, the guys beat him with in an inch of his life. "Take some pain killers for" Robin said "Once your first match starts you'll feel much better."

"thanks" Ren took the piles next to the bed the drank some water, he sat up then a beautiful girl with white hair put away the fist aid kit. "Um who are you?" he asked.

"It's me Robin." she replied with a Robin,Ren started at her for a bot to process what he just heard then checked what was in the pills he just took. "i turn into a girl sometimes, it just happens." Joker looked even more confused "so there was this dragon that was kinda me form the alternate future and i had to kinda had to thing of a way to beat it, so um i kinda devoured it and to burn off the dark energy i change into this sometimes"

"Too burn of energy you grow boobs?"

"pretty much yeah,wanna see them?" she started pulling up her shirt.

"it was a joke!" he jumped back.

"yeah i know, are you a virgin or something?

"what does THAT have to do with anything obviously no" Robin rolled her eyes and flashed Ren giving him a slight heart attack and nosebleed.

"Looks like i was right on the money."

"ANYWAY, how much people know?"

"Only my wife Lucina, we have a kid too." she handed him a photo "isn't she cute? Her name's Morgan." Ren looked at the picture then by an her "i can your still out of it so i don't blame you for being confused." _sure that's the reason_ he thought. "some of the other guys her are little desperate when it comes to girl's so that why i'm keeping it on the down low for now."

"i get that but why explain this too me?"

"Breaking the ice i guess, you seem like a trust worthy person." joker seemed touch by the fact she trusts him: it's as if there bond is growing. (he also was her boob)

 _ **I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity. With the birth of the WORLD Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.**_

"Hello? Caroline? Justine?...Lavenza?"

"you okay dude?"

"you didn't hear that?"

* * *

Joker waited with Robin to turn back then the too of them went to the waiting room, he thought if he was next to his new buddy no one would bother him: he was wrong "hey joker" pit said ran up to him "is it true your super close with Bayonetta? if so why is she always trying to kill me?" Joker pushed Pit out of the way then got hit with a right hook launching him against the wall.

"It's not true is it rookie?" Little Mac's light were glowing red "You're not dating that woman RIGHT!?"

"Of course NOT! beside even if i was why should it matter to yo-"

"How dare you." Mario said pulling down his hat to cover his eyes "you have no idea what me and Bowser had to go through last year because we were so lonely!" an image of that accursed crown showed up in his head as a tear went down his left cheek.

"um guys" pit tried to get between them. "maybe we should all clam down."

"shut up" cloud said "this lucky bastard must choose his ultimate punishment: **Death or die**." a bunch or the sword users stabbed the ground with there blades. Joker saw Robin try to leave the room for his fight with Ridley, he rushed and grabbed his hood.

"hey buddy, why don't you tell everyone about your hot sister?" Robin looked so mad he could have sworn his eyes wear changing like some kind of animal.

"ROBIN HAS A SISTER!" the room yelled.

" um yeah we're not on the best speaking term" he wasn't technically lying, him and Aversa don't really talk anymore." Ren took out his phone.

"i have a picture of her right here."

"You bastard." Snake came out from his box ,took the phone.

"wow she's definitely my type" snake as he stroked his beard, robin cover his mouth to stop himself from throwing up then he had an idea.

"Hey Joker why don't you set them up with your Friends?"

"ROBIN YOUR A GENIUS!" he took his phone from snake to pull up a picture and show it to snake, Cloud looked over his shoulder.

"These are high schoolers." Snake chocked Ren and lifted him off the ground.

"Bastard what are you trying to pull!"

"well it's legal in japan so what probl-" Snake's hold on his throat got tighter "those are only my high school friends, swap to the right." Snake did what he said and was impress with what he was. "alright kid here,'s the deal" he let go of joker "find all of us a girl and we'll let you off the hook." he held out his hand.

"Got it!" joker shook his hand then immediately thought _WHAT JUST HAPPEN!_

* * *

3 days later

"You're kidding me" Ann said with the rest of the girls standing behind her (with the exception of Kawakami), Joker was on his knee begging.

"Please, i'll do anything."he pleded

"And were is Kawakami sensei?"

"i won't let anyone else have her she's mine and mine alone." the Room when silence with that comment, Makoto rolled her eyes.

"All right if we're done here."

"I think you should good for it." Futaba said "when was the last time any of you have been on a date."

"Hold on, why doesn't Futaba have to do this?" Ren blushed

" um I was kind of hoping that I could be Futaba's first." Ann took out her phone to call the police "I'M SORRY IT WAS A JOKE!" Haru slowly raised her hand.

"Um i think we should do it, after all it's just one date right?" Ann and Makoto thought it over for a bit and agreed if it was only one date, the older women on the other hand HAD to agree due to Futaba 's words actually hurting their also came along claiming he pretty good at matchmaking, he brought a billboard and put snake's,link's,Mario and Luigi, Bowser, Little mac and cloud faces on it.

"Okay ladies,pick the one you want to go on a date with." the girls dick as he said "Okay you ALL can't have Link." after a lot more fight between the girls, Robin just give him to Haru since she was the nicest out of the bunch and the reach and to share among the rest. "alright that everyone."

"No, what about snake?"

"oh yeah"

"come on guys, no one wants the hot military guy?" None of them even looked at Ren in the eye. "oh come Makoto, you choose a damn turtle!"

"i-i thought was taking one for the team."

"well someone has t- ah shit a forgot that Corrin guy" he was trying to think of a way to make this work with out having to give up Futaba or Kawakami then it hit him "ROBIN"

"what"

"you can date Corrin"

"Hell no"

"if you don't i'll tell the the guy the true about your girl form."

"i'll kill you first."

"And then you'll have to deal with my mom and the phantom thieves now choose Corrin or Snake" Robin froze thinking if he could win the fight or not thinking seeing how ridiculous Bayonetta is in a fight.

"fine then" he slowly started turning into a girl "i choose Snake" she blushed while everyone else tried their damnedest to processes what they just saw.

 _"(shit that was kinda hot)"_ Joker thought.

* * *

 _hope your liking the story so far please leave a comment if you are_


	4. mini chapter: Haru date

{mini chapter time}

Ren's phone was going at 10:30 at night, he struggle to answer it even though every one in his body was telling him to just ignored it; the ONLY reason he did is that he could feel Robin glaring at him with his dragon eyes. The brightness was turn all the way up (AAAAHHHHH) it was Haru. he had a good to press ignored it but he knows she wouldn't be calling unless it was important. "Hello?"

" Akira-kun, are you awake?" If it was Ryuji he would have said no, if it was Makoto he would have just hung up.

"Is he something wrong?"

"could you come over?" since he was still tired he was trying to be sure if he heard heard her right. "I'm on my date with that guy link, we didn't really have a play tonight."

"so why are you calling me?"

"well we went to my place because we couldn't think of anything to do, then he suggested we go out to do karaoke, could you go with us." Ren was still half asleep so he's still process this awkward story.

"Haru, it's 10:30 at night and it's pretty far from where i'm at."

"is that a no?" he really wanted to say yes.

"I'll be over as soon as i can." he hung up then signed. ("I really need to get my license)" He thought to himself. After some self loathing the texted Kawakami to see if she could pick him up and give him a ride, his only other options where Sojiro which would cause Fautba to want to go just so she could try out karaoke with REN but would cause Sojiro to worry with her staying out so late and they'd probably fight over it or he'd have to ask his mother (which was clearly not an option). He explained the situation and she responded that you'll be on her way as soon can. The two of them haven't really seen each other since he got back so the two of them are kind of seeing this as a double date even though the both of them would rather be in bed right now. when he got in the car the two of them were trying their best to mask how tired they were.

"Imagine that a failure of a teacher having to go on a date with a former student just so we can watch another student on her date." Kawakami sighed, Ren knew she was joking but thinking back to his last few days he couldn't help but feel like a failure as well. Once they arrived at Haru's place the car felt as if it was covered in a aura of depression making the rest of the ride pretty awkward.

Joker looked at the songs available "there are so many anime songs, maybe i should i got futaba" he handed it to Haru hoping she could pick something, Ren looked at his former teacher to see she was trying her damnest to stay awake which he adore. he sat next to her "hey sorry for making you come along with me." He said trying to comfort her.

" oh it's fine, you don't have to apologize for anything I've been working late nights a lot recently between grading papers and after school tutoring with some of the students." she yawned " I'm just happy the two of us finally have some time together."  
Joker held her hand.

"You should pick a song."

"I doubt I know of these"

"I don't know most of them neither but I'm pretty sure we can find something" he said smiling.

"Alright you win" with that she caved in.

( so l also i will not be showing off all the dates just thought I'd give joker a win already hope you enjoyed mini chapter i'm going on a mini break so i can finish a fate story thanks for read. good news scene you guys seem to like my take on the phantom thieves i got two other persona 5 stories i wanna try later hope y'all like them.)


	5. Chapter 3 Mother and son bonding time

Most of the guys have already gone on there dates and done surprisingly they've all have gone horribly. This wasn't necessarily jokers problem because the deal was he gets them a date with his friends it wasn't his fault if the girls didn't call back. To enjoy his day off properly you decided it be nice if him and Robin tried to rekindle their social link ( whatever that means.) So he invited Robin and his family over for dinner. "What's curry?" robin asked after getting out of the shower. "I don't think I've very had that before."

"Well I'll just have to make your first dish the best you'll ever had." Joker had been practicing sojiro recipe a lot lately, even Robin could tell how proud he is. "By the way robin."

"What?"

"I know you sometimes can't control when you turn into a girl but can you at least cover those things up." he said pointing at her chest. "I'm in a serious relationship and I don't want her to suspicous me of cheating." Robin giggled watching him blush.

" it's not my fault a virgin like you the shy around girls." she teased

" I'll have you know I'm saving my first time when I'm older intentionally!" His snapped back

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You know you're a lot more sassy when your in girl mode." he hissed

"Yeah my wife tells me the same thing," she put the towel over her head to dry her hair off. "It must be the Grima in me."

"Huh, who's Grima?"

"The dragon I told you about."

"Oh right,the dragon." he said sarcastically.

"Your going to judge me? You said your cat turned into a car."

"All right you got me the." the two of they joked for a bit long. Joker feels as if he grew an even closer bond to Robin.

* * *

Joker let Futaba and sojiro at the coffee shop she helps what's the customers until it was time to close up. Futaba wanted to help with a curry so she stayed behind what she couldn't really object to since they have 30 minutes before Robin showed up. " just watch my recipe it's going to be so much better than yours." She brags.

" will first stop for using the same recipe and second aren't you supposed to be helping me?" He asked. Without answering she went in the back to grab a pot, as she did that Ren heard a knock on the front door I saw the rest of the Phantom thieves. " what are you guys doing here?"

" come on dude you're cooking and you expect us not to show up." Ryuji smirked as they all came in.

" well this isn't supposed to be a party."

" we know that that's why we didn't bring anything." Yusuke said. Ren signed as they sat in the booths then kawakami came in shortly afterwards.

" Futaba did you invite everyone here?"

" of course we need to taste testers right?" At least now he understood why she was trying to turn it into a contest, so slightly annoyed he wasn't completely against the idea as long as the overall mean all turned out decent.

" well challenge accepted , What could possibly go wrong." Justin a magical portal opened up in the middle of the room and Bayonetta walked through it "Ah shit."

" a little bird told me that you were cooking up a storm tonight." She said. Joker looks at kawakami and back at his mom, he just needed her to leave before she realized.

" (damn you Robin)" he thought " well I don't think it's anything that special"

" we'll just have to wait and see." She said before sitting down. This made him nervous which kawakami noticed.

"What's wrong?" she whispered "who is this?" Joker started stuttering over his words trying to think of a good lie. Before he could ryuji ran over to him instead of a spring.

"Seriously dude, your mom's hot."  
Joker grabbed his best friend from over the counter and started chocking him.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"What did I do?!" he said very confused. Bayonetta got up out of her chair and walked over to kawakami.

"( _Is this really his mom?_ )" kawakami thought "( _she looks even younger then me_.)" Bayonetta looked kawakami in the eye which made her a little nervous. Joker stopped hurting ryuji when he noticed how close those two were getting and he became to panic as the stare got more intense. "Um can I help you?" Bayonetta leaded on and started to smelled her hear which made her squeal a bit, joker glared at her with a _what the he'll are you doing loo_ k. He quickly remembered one of the weird abilities she had shortly afterwards, she smells her son's sent all over this woman which could only mean one thing. She gave her boy the thumbs up and he put his head down in shame.

" I want to die."

* * *

Kawakami tried to keep her distance from Bayonetta for a while but eventually she apologized for creeping her out. The two of them talked for a bit then Bayonetta pulled put a book of some kind and started to show it off. Joker didn't mind it too much cause he could consentrat on cooking, that said he got a huge uneasy feeling. For some reason it was  
too quiet for a room filled with so many people, he looks in his mother's Direction and saw everyone crowding around her and she was whispering. He's snuck over to see what was all the fuss about then immediately regret the decision: it was a photo album of his baby pictures. "This Ren when he was taking a bath at 2 years old." There was a collective awww from everyone " this is him trying to ride a bike at 7, This Is Us when I first went to the beach, and This Is him sleeping yesterday." Joker yells and tried to fight his way through to grab the book but Makoto and ryuji we're surprisingly really good at holding him back.

" screw this, everyone get out!" He tried to sound intimidating as they gave the order but he couldn't stop himself from blushing, but despite that the Phantom thieves did decide to leave their leader alone and took off. Kawakami decided to stay keep him company because it didn't look like Bayonetta was leaving either.

"Yo" Robin said coming through the door. " Lucina this is the Newbie Joker, Joker this is my wife Lucina." she stretched out her hand.

" greetings" she said "i heard of that little incident the other day when you were with the rest of the girls." joker shook her hand.

"Yep that's me." he signed as she truer not too laugh.

" And this here is my pride and joy, Morgan." She waved at Joker and he awkwardly waved back, she look like she was about two years younger than her parents. " she's from the future in case you're wondering, and so is my wife but she's from a different future it's complicated to some people." Joker stared at Robin for a bit trying to figure out if he was serious yet again.

" so you have a dragon living inside of you, your wife came from the future, and your daughter came from a different future? And on top of that keep turn into a girl randomly because fuck it right?" Morgan and Lucina started to laugh.

" you're right" Morgan said " he does have them durable look on his face when he's confused." While apart of some felt like she was being insulted he couldn't help but laugh himself. "Kitty!" Morgan spotted Morgana and Chase come up with stairs.

" now then let's eat ."

* * *

After Morgan caught Morgana she took him downstairs and everyone started eating. While the Fire Emblem crew didn't know what to expect it would have to be pretty bad to be worse than sully's cooking, they all took a couple of bites but don't really seem to hate it ( probably because he bragged about it so much Robin refused to give them the satisfaction.) Stop being sad Robin, Lucina, and Morgan's silence told him everything he needed to know: Success! " this is really good." Kawakami complemented :Success!

" why thank you." He said grinning.

"( _oh gods_ _, now_ _he's_ _getting full of himself_.)" Robin rolled his eyes.

" kawakami right?" Lucina asked "Tell me how did you two meet?" A couple looked at each other and look back at them.

"Um, she used to be my teacher." Then that I gave her son a thumbs up once more and kawakami put her head down. _"(Probably should have just lied)"_

"A teacher? Robin Isn't that new recruit also a teacher?

"Why do you think Byleth is going to start fucking students too?"

"Robin"

" It was a joke honey I swear, just a joke."

" I was going through a rough time and he helped me through it." Kawakami smiled.

"I can relate to that." Lucina placed her hand on top of robins and the two smiled at each. " I never felt more helpless in my life before I met Robin, now that All those dark times are behind us I'm so happy that I feel like the queen of the world at times, even though he won't admit it out loud while we're in public I'm positive he feels the same way." Robin blushed a little bit and Morgan started giggling, then Bayonetta blow her nose ruining in the moment.

" oh right you're here." Joker said.

After dinner was done Robin left with his family and started to wash the dishes. " do you need any help?" Bayonetta asked.

" no thanks, I got us."

" In that case let me know when you're done I'll take us back afterwards." Bayonetta went outside and jumped on the roof, presumably to look at the stars or something after the long day he had he stopped questioning everything. 2 minutes later struggle to try to make his way up to the roof.

"Did you not hear me." He said trying to catch his breath. " I said I was done."

" sorry dear I was distracted." She said not removing her gaze up at the sky. So much for not questioning everything.

" What's your deal with stars anyway?"

" you were born on a night very to this one." She replied with a smile.

" oh." Joker sat down next to her and look at the stars. " how's Dad by the way?"

" He's alive somewhere, I suppose." Her nonchalant answer made him roll his eyes. " well then shall we go?"

"Um, could we stay a bit longer?" he looked in the opposite direction to hide his embarrassment. Bayonetta hold him over to sit on her lap and hugged him from behind. "Hey knock it off, I'm not a kid anymore let me go!" He try to squirm his way free.

" you just said you want to stay like this." The witch replied.

" I meant we could go back inside and talk for a bit besides it's cold up here."

" that just means I have to hold you tighter then." While part of him thought he would die from embarrassment if someone saw him  
The other just wanted to spend time with her.

" Find, if you're going to make a big fuss about it." He muttered. Bayonetta last before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I am thou, thou art I... Thou hast acquired a new vow. It shall become the wings of rebellion that breaketh thy chains of captivity. With the birth of the witch Persona, I have obtained the winds of blessing that shall lead to freedom and new power.

* * *

The next day Joker had to participate in a little match Little Mac you seem to have a grudge because his day didn't go too well. Morgana came out of his bag while he was doing his morning stretches.

" Well?" The cat said

" Well what?" Joker reply.

" you've been here for a couple months do you have any idea where the treasure is being held." Joker froze in place. " the treasure, the whole reason we're here remember."

" oh yeah I forgot." Morgana signed.


End file.
